For Love
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: The links between Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin grew tighter. After the happy ending between Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshoumaru must now face his worst fear.
1. Chapter 1: For our own good

Chapter 1

For our own good

Rin walked by, followed by Jaken who wanted to recover what she had taken from him. Sesshoumaru understood the change right away. Rin's smell, usually sweet and slightly spicy, had taken a different turn. Rin was not a genderless child anymore, her body would soon turn into that of a woman. The odor became more pungent, and there was a touch of honey added to it. Sesshoumaru sighed. The moment he feared had happened. Since that day he came back from hell with her lifeless body in his arms, he knew he would have to let her go soon. The thought brought a bitter taste to his mouth. But tonight, already, he would inform her of his decision.

-xxxxx-

Night was falling, the sky was colored and the trees were purple. The moon was already high and it gave an intense glow around. Sesshoumaru had stopped near an abandoned house.

- Jaken.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama?  
- Pack Ah-Un with Rin's belongings. We leave tomorrow.  
- Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Jaken left right away, casting a glance behind him. Would Sesshoumaru-sama quit Rin? He knew that since the second death of the little one, Sesshoumaru-sama felt responsible. This time, Rin could have been lost for good. Jaken was grieved because he appreciated her, but he had also perceived his master's other feelings. Fear of losing her, the surprise of feeling such an emotion, the anger for letting her die, the guilt of taking her with him, and something softer, something very rare when it came to Sesshoumaru-sama . Attachment? Tenderness? Jaken did not really know. But from that time, Sesshoumaru-sama had realized that the girl was important to him. More than he thought.

Jaken nodded and mumbled while he was walking towards Ah-Un. Yes, definitely, Rin's life and happiness were essential to Sesshoumaru-sama. He had known that for a long time. But it must have been a shock to his master. He was not used to being related to someone. Jaken feared that Sesshoumaru-sama could live without Jaken. Perhaps he would never think about him again! But to live without Rin? The girl had brought a touch of joy in their lives. She was exhilarating, honest, innocent. Yes, even to Jaken, Rin was essential. What would Sesshoumaru-sama become without Rin? And what about the girl? He went his way and soon lost sight of his master...

- Rin.

Rin ran towards Sesshoumaru.

- Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama? What s happening, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
- Tomorrow we will see Inuyasha.  
- The brother of Sesshoumaru-sama? Why?  
- You will now live in his village.

Rin was silent and tears came quickly to her eyes.

- I hope you will behave well.  
- Se... Ssesshoumaru-sama no longer wants Rin? Is it... Is that Rin did something wrong?

Sesshoumaru looked at her. She was crying and she already looked at him with such sadness.

- No, Rin. You did nothing wrong.

Rin's tears did not relent. She looked desperate.

- But Rin wants to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin wants to stay with you always!

Her cry reached Sesshoumaru as an arrow would have. But his expression didn't budge.

- I know Rin. But there it is. Remember to be wise when you're with them.

The girl ran to him and hugged him.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Sesshoumaru-sama...

Sesshoumaru, uncharacteristically, stroked her hair with a tender gesture. He knew that this decision would hurt her. But he could not let her hang with them indefinitely. Especially now that she would become a woman soon. How could he answer her questions then? She had to be returned to the human world. Even if he did not like his brother, he knew that he and his companions would take care of Rin, as she was human too. And they could make her live a normal life, a life that would not always threaten her existence.

And then there was also the concern of this smell. The smell of Rin as a child was already so pure and precious to him. Now it became more intense, more attractive, Sesshoumaru was afraid of losing control, to threaten her too. It was better that she lives with humans, that she finds friends like her and then... and then a husband, to protect her. This was not his task.

At the mere thought of a man taking her in his arms and making her his, Sesshoumaru clenched his fingers. He could not bear to see it. When Rin would have found someone, he never wanted to see her again. He did not want to know when she would have children. He did not want to see her die. She would die one day, but he would not know. For him, she would still be this smiling child who had never been afraid of him. She would always be the only woman worthy of him, the only one that had managed to touch his heart.

Rin looked up at him. The moon shone on her white skin and tears increased the brightness of her eyes. Surrounded by her smell, grabbed by the magnetism of her black eyes, Sesshoumaru did not move when he guessed the intentions of the girl. She approached him, closed her eyes and kissed him. Sesshoumaru was not surprised by the carelessness of Rin. But he was by the strange emotion that overwhelmed him. A mixture of victory, intense joy, a broth of tenderness, a fierce desire to protect her, Sesshoumaru had never felt anything like that. It was crazy!, he realized. The danger was not for her, the danger was for him if she stayed by his side. The danger of keeping her to himself, the danger of completely make her his own, the danger of dying in pain when she would die for the third time.

The caress of Rin's lips lasted for long. The salty taste of her tears mingled with the smell of her skin. Sesshoumaru took advantage of those moments, as he knew them to be the last. As Rin walked away, she said:

- I will wait for Sesshoumaru-sama in the village. Because I love Sesshoumaru-sama. I will be good, but I will wait forever. I'll wait for you to come and get me.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. His arms twined around the girl. The silence became deeper as Rin went to sleep, feeling safe, close to her loved one, at least for tonight. Sesshoumaru never closed his eyes. He remembered Rin's words. She loved him, she would wait, she wanted to stay with him. How could he believe the words of a human? And yet, Rin had never disappointed him. Rin was special. Rin was for him.

No. Rin would be best with a family. She would grow away from his morose character, away from dangers. It was for her own good. For his too. He could turn back to normal life, without the worry of having to protect her at all time. He would be free. It was better that way. Yes, he was sure. And Sesshoumaru was never wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: About desire

Chapter 2

About desire

For some years now, Rin has been living with Kaede-sama, the old village priestess. She saw Sango and Miroku have their first child, and Kagome's return. The joy of those moments had made her a little envious. Love was triumphant in this village. Kagome was pregnant and she walked around with her belly, her eyes sparkling with joy. Inuyasha seemed just as happy and did not leave her an inch when she left in the mountains to gather some herbs.

Rin sighed. Life was sweet here, but she missed Sesshoumaru-sama. She saw him from time to time. Each time, he brought great presents. She made all the women of the village jealous with her kimonos of the purest silk. And it was nothing! If they had seen the jewelry she kept in her room! But her greatest gift was a blanket, made with the same fur Sesshoumaru-sama wore. It smelled like him. Every night, she covered herself in its mild flavor and she recovered to face another day. Another day without him.

With the exception of Kagome and Sango, she had no female friends here. But she had an easy contact with the village boys. Since she started training with them, she knew them better and better. They were friendly, but none had the presence of Sesshoumaru-sama. For Rin, they were just friends.

At first, Inuyasha had opposed her decision to train with weapons. He believed that Sesshoumaru would disapprove such an exercise. And if she got hurt, his brother would never forgive him. It would be even worse for the one responsible for hurting her. Sesshoumaru would kill him! But Kagome had supported Rin, saying she knew it was for defense. It was certainly Kagome who understood her best. She immediately caught that her greatest wish was to return with Sesshoumaru-sama. And that time, she would not be an embarrassment to him.

The exercise of the day had left her with sweaty and sore muscles. She was trying to handle two short sticks and they often escaped her. She had bruises all over her arms and legs. She needed to take a cool bath to relieve the pain.

Rin went to a small pond she knew well. The water formed an elbow and a beautiful waterfall allowed her to wash her hair.

When she arrived, she felt a familiar tingling in her neck. Sesshoumaru-sama was there. But he came no closer. Maybe he was just passing through? Rin slowly withdrew her kimono and she entered the cool water.

She swam in the pool before getting up in the river, under the waterfall. She still felt the presence of Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin let a brief smile coming to her lips, imagining that he was perhaps looking at her. She raised her arms toward the source of the small waterfall and felt the water caress her skin, raining down her face, her thick hair completely wet. The hypothetic gaze of Sesshoumaru-sama did not bother her. Quite on the contrary, it made her feel pretty. Rin lingered in her bath for a long while. When she finally emerged from the water, Sesshoumaru was gone.

-xxxxx-

This morning, it was Miroku and Kirara's turn to train with Rin. They tried to show her how to feel the youkai s energy, the jaki.

- Well, Rin. Don't trust what you hear, concentrate on what you feel, on your instincts. Kirara will approach you, point the direction.

Kirara walked slowly to the right, but the finger of Rin rose to the front.

- Once more.

The exercise was difficult. Feeling jaki was not given to everyone, but Rin wanted to try to develop this ability. Since she already knew how to guess the presence of Sesshoumaru-sama, maybe she could feel the other youkai. This could be very useful to be aware of the dangers when she would return with Sesshoumaru-sama.

She felt something behind her, turned and pointed in that direction. But then she recognizes the aura of Sesshoumaru-sama. She opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at her, eyes narrowed, interrogative. He talked to Miroku:

- Repeat.

Kirara came and Rin tried to point at her. She did not succeed. Miroku said:

- Can you point at Sesshoumaru-sama?

Immediately, Rin's arm raised in the right direction.

- Try again to point at Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin, asked Miroku.

She moved slightly to the left and pointed vertically towards the top of a tree. Sesshoumaru frowned. Rin opened her eyes and stared at him directly. He descended from the tree and approached.

- You know where I am. How?  
- I can feel the aura around Sesshoumaru-sama. Since a very long time.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise for once. Another thought crossed his mind and Rin saw the anger in his eyes. Sesshoumaru turned and left into the forest. Miroku seemed surprised, but then he saw an uncomfortable Rin quickly running to the village, in the opposite direction. This raised some questions for Miroku, but he said nothing and returned to join his family, accompanied by Kirara.

-xxxxx-

Rin found the way to the river. When she left the trail, the scene left her motionless for a few seconds. The waterfall flowed smoothly from the mountains over the rocks and the sun lit up the crystal clear water droplets. A rainbow appeared above the blades of grass and flowers on the shore. The place felt so pure, as if it was waiting only for her. She took a deep breath and let the wind play in her hair. Sitting on a large rock, she dipped her feet in the water. She closed her eyes and let her thought wander.

Sesshoumaru-sama would surely have understood by now. She could guess from the glance he gave her that he seemed irritated by her actions, but Rin had no regrets. As absurd as it could sound to him, that was the way things were. After all, Sesshoumaru-sama could be there whenever he wanted. Even when she was bathing. As he was everything to her, no time seemed too private when it came to him.

She had felt warm inside when she understood he would not leave the riverside, that he would continue to watch her. Suddenly, every gesture had become full of meaning. She had cleaned her hair, picturing his slender hands brushing through them. She had cleaned her skin, her shoulders, her chest, as she imagined his gaze following the same path down her body. The presence of Sesshoumaru-sama had made her happy. Maybe she was beautiful enough for him to look at her again?

Her movements had become slower; she wanted to capture his gaze. Sesshoumaru-sama had remained hidden, but it was easy to feel his powerful aura. She always knew when he was there, felt his comforting presence.

That moment had made her bold. She had felt the heat rise from her pelvis and a shiver on her skin. She could not decipher the emotions that were invading her, but there was no denying that she felt good. And to think that all of this was triggered only by a look from Sesshoumaru-sama.

However now was different. Sesshoumaru did not try to hide his presence. He walked quickly toward her and stepped into the river:

- You knew.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru-sama's hair twirling in the wind. She fixed her gaze on his golden eyes. He was not angry. Sesshoumaru-sama was serious and there was even a little bit of amusement showing in his pupils.

- Why, Rin?

This question was difficult to answer. She did not really know herself.

- I wanted Sesshoumaru-sama to think that I was beautiful.  
- Oh?

She did not know much about Sesshoumaru-sama's desires, but she had often seen desire for Kagome in the eyes of Inuyasha. She had heard them make love and whisper lovers' words. She had found that love and desire were probably related. And she did not doubt her love for Sesshoumaru-sama.

- I wanted Sesshoumaru-sama to desire me.  
- Why?  
- Because I love Sesshoumaru-sama.  
- And then?  
- That s all.

That's all, she loved him, she wanted him to love her, and desire her. This much was clear to Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama did not move, but his look told another story, as his eyes went slowly all over the young girl's exposed legs.

- Do you know what desire is, Rin?  
- It... It is love?  
- Not always.  
- Oh.

Rin's voice was full of disappointment. Thus, desire was not necessarily love. Yet wasn't it desire that pushed Inuyasha to act, to initiate gestures of love with Kagome? Something was escaping Rin's comprehension.

- Do you desire me, Rin?  
- I love Sesshoumaru-sama.  
- But you do not know if you desire me.  
- I do not know what it means!

And she smiled, quite innocently, without a second thought. Desire seemed like a complicated complex to grasp.

- If Sesshoumaru-sama wants to watch me, I hope so too. Otherwise, I ll be sad, but I'll understand.  
- Really? And what do you understand?  
- That I'm not good enough to Sesshoumaru-sama.

Rin smiled again. And Sesshoumaru, each time, felt his strength slowly melting away. The white skin of her neck attracted him like a magnet. He knew she would let him open her kimono and slide his hands over her tender body. She would not fear his claws, nor his teeth, and she would abandon herself completely to him. Hesitations were rarely the lot of Rin.

- You are beautiful, Rin, he said with a deep voice, looking at her very seriously.

Rin gasped when she heard this compliment. She felt as if the sun had fallen on her and her whole body was on fire. Her cheeks were red and her hands trembled a little when she undid her belt. Her kimono slipped quickly and fell in the water near the shore.

Sesshoumaru-sama, seeing the undressed body of the young woman, opened his eyes briefly. He felt the tension between them rise up a notch. Rin was naked under his eyes. And she looked at him directly, without saying anything. She was waiting for something.

- Okay. Let's see if you desire me, Rin.

He came closer, not really knowing if he had chosen to do so or if his own desire was too great. When his face was close to her, the wind sent his hair flying among a diamond dust of water droplets. He bent to kiss her. First, almost gently, like a caress, he placed his lips on the girl's. But quickly, the flavor of her mouth and the rhythm of her breath led him deeper as he took possession of her lips, her tongue, as if he meant to take her completely.

His arm went down the exposed back of the young woman. Rin leaned her head backward and sighed. Sesshoumaru sank his teeth in her white neck and he played with her tender skin, biting her lightly and sending shivers down her spine with his hot breathing. Rin could not help moaning from the sensation. Her hands went up to Sesshoumaru's head and she buried her fingers in his hair. Sesshoumaru's lip moved away slighly from her mouth.

- How do you feel, Rin?  
- Sesshoumaru-sama I feel my body hot and I take great pleasure in your kisses.  
- Oh And you'd like me to keep going?  
- Oh! yes! And also, that you keep kissing me, everywhere. That you keep caressing me with your hands, that you let me touch your skin, that...  
- Rin.  
- Yes?  
- That is desire.  
- Oh...

Sesshoumaru kissed her chastely on the forehead and loosened his grip. With haste, he left her without looking back.

Rin was happy: Sesshoumaru-sama had kissed her, and told her that she was beautiful! But she also felt a twinge of sadness, as if his actions had only awakened the fire within her, without putting it out. Now that she understood very well what desire was all about, she thought it a very pleasant feeling indeed, but also quite a frustrating one. Her fire was still burning. Was it the same for Sesshoumaru-sama?

-xxxxx-

Sesshoumaru headed silently towards Jaken and Ah-Un. His clothes were soaked and the water still wet his face and his hair. But he did not care. He cast a glance behind him as he thought of the situation he had just left. Rin had offered herself to him. Rin, all his.

By sending her to live with Inuyasha, he had believed that her absence would have allowed him to think about something else. But now his concern was greater. His brother could not protect her as well as he could. Maybe she should return to his side?

What bothered Sesshoumaru was that Rin's image was haunting his mind, even when she was not near him. He could not help searching for gifts that would please her and bring joy to her eyes. He had to confess that their separation had not yield any result. In fact it was even worse now, he had become obsessed with these ever more frequent visits.

And the little girl had indeed matured into a very attractive young woman, which did not help the situation. Could not Inuyasha have been more discreet with her miko?, thought Sesshoumaru. But he suspected that things might have turned even worse if Rin had remained with him. Rin's smell cracked the ice of his mask and her joyful innocence gave him the wish to teach her all there was to know about desire.

He remembered Rin's fingers in his hair, her lips on his. Rin, who had already so much power over his will Rin, who never left his mind. How much longer could he accept that she was far from him?


	3. Chapter 3: You're mine

Chapter 3 - You're mine

Rin quickly went on a motion to the right with her stick, then dragged her foot under the legs of Makoto. As the young man fell to the ground, she threw herself atop him and stopped him with a firm hand, holding his arm behind his back. Makoto hit the ground and shout:

- Stop, stop! You win!

Rin smiled and stood up. Makoto stood back up and rubbed his numb arm.

- You're violent! You almost broke my bone!  
- No, no! C'mon, you're stronger than that!, replied Rin by giving him a friendly pat on the right shoulder.

Makoto's eyes followed the young woman as she left the training field and headed for the house of Kaede-sama. She had lived in the village for ten years now. When she arrived, she was often alone and spoke little. Then she began to train in martial arts with Inuyasha and the masters of the village. This is when Makoto had met her. Immediately, he admired her courage. Rin was unique, there were no other like her here. For some years now, he had dreamed of making her his partner. But he hesitated to tell her about his feelings. Rin did not seem interested by love and marriage. Still, there was this youkai who seemed able to make her blush. But she could not think seriously about going back with him, despite what she said.

Makoto saw her coming out of the house and heading towards the forest, a towel in her hands. He decided at that time the he would propose to her, otherwise she would never understand! Rin was not one to tell these things. He ran to catch up with her.

As she was hurrying on the trail, Rin heard the sound of footsteps behind her and turned back to face Makoto. The young man stopped in front of her and stared at her. Rin smiled and asked:

- You forgot something?  
- Rin, I...

Makoto stopped, blushing. Rin waited patiently for him to catch his breath. Makoto's face was red.

- Rin, I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to...

At this moment, Rin turned her head to the right and closed her eyes. A bright smile appeared on her face and Makoto misunderstood the meaning. He thought she had guessed what it was about.

- Rin, I have dreamed for so long that you would become my partner.

Rin turned to him, looking puzzled. Makoto quickly came closer and embraced her in his arms, still believing that the happy smile he had just seen was meant for him.

- Makoto, what...

He kissed her and Rin, shocked, did not react immediately. She had felt Sesshoumaru-sama approaching and was very happy, but now she was very surprised to find herself in this situation. She gently pushed Makoto back, but too late! Sesshoumaru appeared from nowhere and grabbed the young man by the collar, a threatening look in his eyes. Makoto cried in pain.

- What were you doing, idiot?

The hand of the youkai closed on his neck and Makoto gasped. Rin grabbed the arm of Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, stop! Stop it now!

Sesshoumaru looked at her, surprised. His fingers relaxed with a jerk and Makoto fell to the ground. It was enough for the young man who fled to the village without looking back. Rin stood by Sesshoumaru.

- Is this your suitor, Rin?  
- No! This is only a friend!  
- A friend who kisses you?  
- No! He took me by surprise, but he never...  
- The more reason to spank him if he forced you.  
- No, Sesshoumaru-sama! I will stop him if he tries again! But leave him alone, please!

Rin leaned on his arm as she begged, knowing that she could calm him down. Makoto had not chosen the best moment to make his statement. Sesshoumaru-sama could not bear seeing her hurt...

- Okay. Since you no longer need me...

Sesshoumaru quickly ran off the trail.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!

Rin tried to follow him, but he was gone. She no longer felt his presence. She collapsed near a tree and wept bitterly. This time, she felt it, Sesshoumaru-sama would never return.

-xxxxx-

It was Inuyasha who found the girl, in the middle of the night, chilling. She had cried so much that the tears didn't come out anymore, and she was trembling with weakness when he brought her to the village. He tried to find out what had put her in such a state, but she said nothing. He did not insist. Kagome would know what to do.

Indeed, a few hours later, his wife came out of the room where Rin had fallen asleep. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed.

- It's your brother.  
- What an idiot! It does not surprise me from him! What has he done exactly?  
- He found Rin in a compromising position with Makoto. When he stepped in and threatened the young man, Rin stopped him. He believed she was engaged with Makoto and he left.  
- Rin with Makoto? Really? But...  
- No, Rin did nothing. Makoto made a proposal and he took the opportunity to steal a kiss by surprise, just as your brother came closer...  
- Shit! Son of a...  
- Inuyasha! Watch your language! The children could hear you!

Inuyasha sighed once more.

- Still, what a bad situation. Sesshoumaru has left?  
- Yes, he told her that if she did not need him anymore...  
- Idiot! He needs her as much as Rin needs him!

Kagome shrugged.

- This may be the time that you talk to him, Inuyasha. Rin is devastated.  
- Pfff... I hate this. Having to run after him to open his eyes...  
- Go. Try something.

Inuyasha growled, but he quickly left the room, carrying Tessaiga with him. Kagome looked at him with worried eyes. The situation between the brothers had been stable for several years now, but this story could change everything. "Hopefully, in the right direction", she whispered as her husband bounced away in the night.

-xxxxx-

Inuyasha ran through the forest following the scented trail of his brother. He found him easily: the silhouette of Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the plateau overlooking the village, outlined by a glowing full moon.

- Inuyasha.

He landed right in front of his older brother.

- Are you proud of yourself, you heartless idiot?

Sesshoumaru did not answer.

- I found Rin almost frozen, under a tree, trembling with sorrow. Certainly the young man who stole her kiss wouldn't have left her like that!

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes that lit with threatening fire.

- Mind your own business, hanyou. I have nothing to do with this.  
- Ah! So you'd rather have her waiting for another heartless youkai to come for her?  
- She just needs to find some human that will take care of her! It should not be too difficult, judging from what I saw tonight!, said Sesshoumaru, hardly containing his rage.  
- Oh! Then you will leave her to the arms of another! I am surprised, Sesshoumaru! I never thought that you could bear seeing any "pathetic" human becomes Rin's lover? Kissing her as he pleases, taking her every night until children?

Inuyasha understood that he had hit a serious nerve when Sesshoumaru rushed towards him, claws extended.

- Shut up brat! Don't you get it? I don't want to know!

Inuyasha's Tessaiga came out and he answered with a sneer.

- Triple idiot, you can't even admit that you're jealous!

The demon stopped in the midst of his course, and his expression changed. He turned back to the moon and remained silent for a long while.

- You got it all wrong. I know only too well...

Inuyasha sheathed his sword with interrogative eyes. His brother was not usually the type to admit that others could be right.

- So, come and get her. She's been waiting for you, for ten years!

He heard what he seemed like a sigh from his older half-brother. Several minutes went by and the frogs in the pond nearby began to croak slowly, like a noisy choir singing in the quiet night.

- Inuyasha.  
- Mmm?  
- How do you deal with... I mean... Kagome will die long before you.

Inuyasha came a little closer and sighed too.

- I don't know.

He paused a moment before continuing.

- But I love her. So I try to enjoy the time while she's still there.

Inuyasha turned back and started to leave when he thought of something:

- And... She will leave me children, Sesshoumaru. Surely one of the greatest gifts one could possibly think of.

He quickly went back to the village. Sesshoumaru stood motionless, staring at the moon. He thought of Rin, that was still only eighteen years old, and of the day when she would die for a third time, perhaps because of him... He clenched his fist and bowed his head.

-xxxxx-

Rin walked into the forest, anxious. She felt his presence just a bit further. Sesshoumaru-sama was close, very close. She would follow him anywhere. She would leave the village to look for him if she needed to. She would search for him all her life. She was no longer a child, she would not remain alone in this village. She would not obey, she would not stay here. She wanted to follow him, to be with him. That was the extent of her dreams. Rin was now decided. She was able to choose for herself.

She ran with all her might to the place where she had felt Sesshoumaru's aura. She would tell him that he could not leave her here. That her choice was made, that she would never leave him. Rin ran towards him, desperately.

She came to a small clearing where a huge cherry tree was in bloom. The sun was shining on the youkai's silver hair. He was so handsome, so impressive. Rin held back the words that already rattled in her mouth to take a small pause and admire him. Sesshoumaru-sama. She loved him so much. He who had revived her twice. He who had watched over her for all these years. He who had saved her. She wanted him. He haunted all her thoughts. Sesshoumaru-sama.

He turned and looked at her without saying a word. His golden eyes looked soft, telling something that left her speechless and made her nervous. He already knew what she had come to tell him. He had guessed everything, with a single glance. She saw in those eyes a mixture of tenderness and pain. Rin's heart started sinking.

- Rin, he said softly.

Sesshoumaru approached the young woman, dressed in a bright red kimono that he had given her not so long ago. The red of his clan, the clan of the Inu. "How appropriate for such a unique day", he mused.

- My choice is made.

She opened her mouth as if to question him, but Sesshoumaru was quicker and took possession of her lips, kissing her passionately. Rin's amazement was so overwhelming that she actually forgot to breathe. Her heart started beating so fast that she felt like it would burst out of her chest. Sesshoumaru understood the fever that was taking hold of the young woman and tightened his grip even more. Rin would die one day, Rin would leave him alone again and he would suffer, but now, Rin was there, alive in his arms. He would not have to endure the intense pain of seeing her love another, of seeing her pass away without him. No, Rin was for him. She was the only one. The only one worthy of him. She was human, paradoxically... But Sesshoumaru was no longer thinking about such considerations. Rin was the most precious thing on this miserable Earth. More precious than power, more precious than life.

Today, he brought her close to him.

Rin was his. All his. Until the end.

-xxxxx-

_For those who likes lemon stories, i__f you'd like to know what happens in details, you may read the short story "For Love - Omae wa ore no desu", rated M, that I will publish soon._

_Myriel_


End file.
